


I Promise

by runningash



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat, Small Drabble, adrienette - Freeform, art at the end, lovesquare fluff week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningash/pseuds/runningash
Summary: Just a little Drabble I did for Lovesquare Fluff Week!!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste / Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Drabble I did for Lovesquare Fluff Week!!

_ Tap Tap Tap _

……

_ Tap Tap _

“Tikki?” Marinette sat up, looked around for her Kwami, and spotted the tiny red being curled up in her bed. 

_ Tap Tap _

The return of the sound caused her to turn her head and glance up at the window above her. Her gaze was met by a set of glowing green eyes staring back her. She turned on the night lamp next to her bed, giving her room a soft glow. She then turned back around, unlocked the skylight, and let him in. 

Chat immediately dropped onto her bed, his kitty ears flat against his tousled hair. He glanced up at her and then looked away again, hiding his face. His mouth opened and closed while he tried to find the words to say.

But what could he say? 

_ “I'm sorry that it was my father who's been terrorizing us for years?” _

_ “I'm sorry that I didn’t notice sooner?” _

_“I’m sorry my father almost killed you and the rest of Paris?” _

She lifted his chin, finally seeing his puffy eyes and red blotchy skin hiding under his mask. 

“_ He looks so broken... _ ” she thought to herself, “ _ Has he even slept? Probably not. _” 

“Oh, kitty.” She cupped his face and caressed his cheek. 

Smiling softly, he leaned into her touch. She moved closer and pressed a lingering kiss onto his lips. She felt her stomach flutter as if it was their first kiss all over again. 

He could feel the stress leaving his body as her soft lips meet his. His anxiety began to wane with knowing that she was _ here _ and that she was _ okay _. 

“Claws in, and come here,” she whispered against his lips. 

Marinette watched him as she laid back down and opened the blankets for him to snuggle next to her. 

Without hesitation, he mumbled his detransformation phrase and revealed his messy hair and bloodshot eyes. Marinette watched Plagg fly out of the ring. Moments later, he wrapped his arms around her midsection and rested his head near her chest. 

Plagg read Marinette's look and shook his head, frowning. “He’s a mess, pigtails,” the Kwami thought to himself, turning around to find a half-awake Tikki. He soon found himself nuzzling against her purring and allowing her to fall back asleep. 

Marinette propped her head up and ran her fingers through his soft, dirty-blond hair, noting how long his blond locks had gotten. 

“Lamp on or off?” she whispered quietly. 

“On, please...if that’s okay.” He kept his eyes open, feeling his chest tighten at the thought of being in the dark again. Every time he closed his eyes he could hear her screams and the manic laughter of his father. 

“_ Stop it...she's not dead. She’s right here...in my arms. She’s okay, _” he mentally noted. 

“I just can’t handle the dark...not yet." He frowned, biting his lower lip. 

He felt so lucky that she didn’t push him away after the final battle. Marinette was the only one who understood. 

After pausing, he continued. “Mari, I’m so sorry to drop—"

“Shhh...” she cooed, stroking his hair again. “Don’t be, I’m going to be here whenever you need me. Always. I promise, _ Minou _.” 

She looked down at him as he closed his eyes and brought her closer. 

He felt the tears begin to sting his eyes. 

“I-I just...it was my f-father—" his voice cracked as he buried his face into her shoulder. “I just..I let you down. I froze when he detransformed. I..my world fell apart,” he sniffed, clutching her shirt, “You’re the only thing in my life keeping me from falling to pieces.” 

“Oh, Adrien...you didn’t let me down. Your world changed completely in a matter of minutes. No one can fault you for being in shock. I surely don’t.” She wiped the tears off his face and glanced down at him. “Please tell me how I can help...I'm missing that goofy, flirty grin.” 

She smiled and brushed more hair away from his face as he physically began to relax in her arms. 

“You're helping by just letting me be here with you. Knowing that you're alive and breathing in my arms...letting me know that I...I’m not alone, you’re all I have left. I don’t know what I’d do without you m’lady...” He trailed off and rested his head back down as she nuzzled her nose into his hair, pressing a kiss onto his forehead. 

“And you’ll never have to find out, I promise, kitty...” 


End file.
